


Almost Like Music

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sayaka attempts to learn a new instrument.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Almost Like Music

It came to Sayaka’s mind that to try to find a new love she could make her own music. There was an added bonus that something like that could soothe the despair that accumulated in Soul Gems.

She tried something simple, a kazoo, but the tiny plastic instrument broke after three plays and from then on only played silently.

Sayaka then opted for an electric keyboard but could only afford a melodica.

Her fingers were clumsy on the keys and she ran out of breath quickly. She would practice at home, discordant notes filling the otherwise silent air. Her face would burn hot as she looked out the open window and played earnestly.

Once she _swore_ that a breeze gently brushed against her red ears and a familiar voice, like one hears in a dream, said, “Do your best.”

It would be the only time she ever got any encouragement on her melodica playing.

-

When Sayaka actually played for an audience she tried to find a suitable tune, a familiar song, but the notes were completely lost to her. The melodica sounded like a dying accordion.

Sayaka stumbled through the last few notes of her lost, improvised song.

Kyoko was rubbing her ears. Homura’s lower eyelid was _twitching_. Mami had the presence of mind to not break out of her smile.

“That was interesting,” Mami said mildly.

Homura shook her head and said nothing.

“A new weapon against the Wraiths,” Kyoko said, tapping a finger to her chin. “Genius!”

Sayaka blew air into the melodica and pressed down on the keys again. She reassured herself that she just had to keep practicing.

-

After four months of practicing Sayaka couldn’t hear any improvement, even when she played with sheet music or looked through various, helpful musical books.

It seemingly didn’t matter how many times she played the instrument for Kyoko in-between the Wraith hunting. On one day in particular, she played forlornly as she and Kyoko walked home after an evening of fighting Wraiths.

“Am I doomed to never improve?” Sayaka asked when her failed song ended.

“I think it’s just a bad instrument,” Kyoko said with a cackle.

Sayaka glared at the melodica and then softened her look. It would do no good to blame an innocent inanimate object.

“It’s not bad. I’m just not good at serenading.” The gravity of actually saying the words sent her deeper into the forlorn feelings.

“Hey,” Kyoko said, snapping Sayaka out of her thoughts. “I don’t need any serenading.”

“It could be nice,” Sayaka said. It didn’t have any bite.

She took a breath and played again. It made a miserable noise. She rubbed at her hot cheeks and asked a question.

“Do you want to be serenaded?”

Sayaka nearly thought that Kyoko would write off the inquiry with a sarcastic quip.

Instead Kyoko put her hands against the back of her neck and said, “Only if it’s you.”

Sayaka perked up, and she said, “Then I’ll play it whenever you want.”

She played with gusto and Kyoko protested over the tuneless noise that this was _not_ a time she wanted serenading, but Sayaka could see Kyoko trying to hide a genuine smile.

**Author's Note:**

> An idea born from listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-w-58hQ9dLk) waaaaaaaay too much. The title comes from Tina Belcher [opinion](https://youtu.be/4U5aVdszhkA?t=55) on her prospective crush's melodica playing.


End file.
